Houses and other structures frequently have basements, crawl spaces, stairwells, and other places which collect water or other liquids, and which are restricted as to access or have limited maneuvering space. One solution to the problem of accumulation of water is to install a sump pump at the affected location. A sump pump installation typically requires a bucket and a sump pump occupying the bucket. The bucket may be provided with a cover for safety considerations and may have openings to pass a liquid discharge conduit and an electrical circuit to serve the sump pump motor.
Because of the spatial constrains on many places which would otherwise be desirable for installing sump pumps, it is possible that the sump pump bucket is not easily transported to the desired location and installed. Some installers have resorted to cutting a sump pump bucket into two parts, positioning the parts in the desired location, and fastening the parts together. Reassembly of the sump pump bucket is not necessarily quickly performed.
There exists a need for a readily reassembled sump pump bucket for sump pump installations.